


What The...?

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Octopuses and other Cephalopods (Anthropomorphic), Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a True Story, Drabble, Extra Treat, Gen, Mystery, Octopi & Squid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Something weird's happening at the local aquarium!





	What The...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disgruntled_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_owl/gifts).



When morning dawned in the aquarium, the staff stared in disbelief and dismay at the sight of yet another dead lobster, its shell picked clean of flesh. Nothing else in the open tank could have eaten the shellfish, and all they could do was look at a strange trail of water on the floor, wondering what had happened. 

Surely, nobody could be breaking into the building at night to feast, because if a person was responsible, they would not be leaving remains in the tank!

In another open tank, replete and smug, a giant red octopus kept her own counsel.


End file.
